Candy is Dandy
Candy is Dandy is the first segment of the eighth episode of the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on November 10th, 2000. Summary The Mayor rewards the Girls for saving the day with candy - and their addiction proves to be bittersweet. Synopsis After the girls rescue the Mayor from a monster attack, he rewards each of them with a piece of candy. The girls enjoy the candy and want more, but the Mayor tells them that they can only have a piece after ''they save the day. Soon, time passes by, and the girls grow impatient because there is no crime happening. Blossom gets an idea, and the girls soon turn to Mojo Jojo and make a deal; he commits crimes, the girls stop him and have him arrested, the girls get their candy and later bust Mojo out of jail. Mojo agrees to the plan, and everything works as normal until one day after the girls save the city, the Mayor can't reward them with candy since Mojo came in earlier and stole the candy jar. This angers the girls, who then rush over to jail and confront Mojo. Mojo explains that while it was fun to wreck Townsville on a daily basis, he found it even more fun to simply steal the jar of candy. This angers the girls to no end, and they beat Mojo to within an inch of his life. Horrified at what they've done, Blossom snaps to her senses. Her sisters quickly follow suit and head back to City Hall and apologize to the Mayor. The Mayor is reluctant at first but then accepts the apology since the girls told the truth and learned their lesson. He rewards them with candy once more, and this time, the girls and the Mayor get stomach aches from pigging out on the sweets, while Mojo is still in pain from his beatdown from earlier. Quotes :girls crash into Mojo's jail cell after learning he stole the candy'' :Blossom: MOJO! :Mojo: (lying in bed with the candy) Back so soon? (puts a piece of candy in his mouth) Ooh. :Blossom: We had a deal, Mojo. :Mojo: Don't get me wrong. Destroying Townsville on a daily basis is a pretty good gig, but to be able to take away that which gave you so much joy, to destroy your happiness, is just so much more satisfying to the soul. If only I could have seen the look on your faces when you realized, I think I can imagine. :Blossom: (menacingly) You're a bad monkey, Mojo. :Mojo: (giddily, high-pitched) I know. :girls scream in fury and beat Mojo senseless ---- :girls are panting furiously after beating up Mojo when a tear from his eye causes Blossom to gasp :Blossom: What have we done? (looks in a shattered mirror) Look at us. (cut to Mojo in pain) Look at Mojo. (he groans in pain) This isn't who we are. This is crazy. :to Bubbles and Buttercup :Bubbles: But what about the candy? :Buttercup: Don't you see, Bubbles? :Blossom: It was the candy that did this to us. The candy made us something we're not. :Bubbles: Poor Townsville. :Buttercup: Poor Mayor. :Blossom: (realizing) The Mayor! Trivia *This is one of the episodes in which the Powerpuff Girls showed a huge greedy side. *The ending hearts and the Powerpuff Girls flying are faster than usual. *The Powerpuff Girls are credited for saving the day in the ending, even though they didn't do anything heroic if you don't count defeating the monster at the beginning. *This is the second episode to show the girls' love for candy. The first was in "Just Another Manic Mojo." *The 2016 reboot episode The Stayover has a similar plot. *'Moral': Candy may be sweet, but too much of it will prove sour results. Goofs *During the scene when the girls finish their candy and get up to face the Mayor, right after Bubbles says, "That…was…amazing.", Blossom and Buttercup say, "Yeah.", but, for some reason, Blossom's mouth doesn't move, only Bubbles' does. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes storyboarded by Clay Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by Clay Morrow Category:Dark Episodes Category:Episodes where the Mayor cries Category:Episodes that feature monsters